The Warrior
by LBStar
Summary: One Day a mysterious women shows up at Alfea and becomes a teacher at the three schools. How is it that she knows Faragonda? What's with her fascination with the twins and Bloom? Who is this woman? Rated T for violence if it's too bad I'll bump it up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Warrior

It was told in ancient legend of a warrior of great skill and power. Even surpassing the dragon fire. The warrior lives alone after losing their family to death's mighty grip. The Warrior up holds honor and bravery above all, if you can prove yourself to them you will gain a powerful alliance and a powerful friend. The Warrior is real, they show up throughout history and they are forever changing being reborn into a new body. They have the memories of all their past lives. If you try to trick them you will gain a powerful enemy and you may very well lose your life. The first warrior makes their appearance many years ago. During time of war, before the kingdom of Domino came to be it was a land called Kronos. Kronos was ruled by a tyrant called Molar. Molar lived high in wealth as his people suffered in poverty and starvation. Many wanted Molar gone but none were brave enough as he beat the Warrior spirit out of the peoples. One would not break no matter how much Molar tried even to stoop so low as to kill their family. He suet to end his reign of terror and he would not be silenced. His name was Kayless Domino. With the promise of a new kingdom free of tyranny rutted in the base of duty, honor, and happiness for his people, he rallied many to his call. Among these three were his closest friends Bolot, Colose and Tocar, each masters of their own fighting style. Bolot master of the blade, Colose master of light magic, and Tocar master of dark magic each different but equally as powerful. Lead by Kayless the army marched on the capital city. All were hungry for freedom. The battle raged for twenty days and twenty nights, many fine warriors from both sides lost their lives. Thanks to the teachings of the honorable three Bolot, Colose, and Tocar, Kayless' army maintained the advantage. Molar fled the battle to seek refuge in the nearby mountains. Kayless to left the battle and journeyed to the volcano at Kesta and forged a mighty blade called the Batleth. Sword of honor. Welding his new weapon Kayless entered the mountains to seek Molar. The final battle took place on a cliff looking down on the battle raging bellow, they were locked in mortal combat each knowing the fate of Kronos hung in the balance. Finally it was over, raising the batleth high above his head, Kayless let out a mighty howl to alert the honored dead that many souls of great Warriors were on their way. His howl echoed across the plain and the Warriors on both sides laid down their arms and took up the cry. The tyranny of Molar was at an end in gratitude for their leadership and training Kayless decreed that the honorable three would continue their teachings and created the three schools in another realm to teach their ways. Alfea for fairies light female magic users, Cloud Tower for witches for female dark magic users and Red Fountain for males to learn to weld a blade and control their magic. Domino was found that very day. Many years passed as Kayless upholding his promise of a better life for his people. The day came many years latter for Kayless to die. It is said that the spirit of Kayless reached Stovall core only for it to be sent back with this being said 'You will fight for Duty, Honor, and Happiness to those who prove themselves to you through honor and bravery. Good luck Warrior.' So goes the tale of the Warrior.

_**A/N: I don't own the Winx Club or the tale of Kayless from the Klingon game that is a spinoff of the series Star Trek. I just used that for the beginning of the tale for the Warrior. If it offends any trekies that might be reading this for some odd reason sorry but I needed more for the chapter my friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the new students approached the school and signed in with Griselda. Four teachers watched from a window within the school. Well three were watching as the smallest teacher was too short. He transformed into a rabbit and hopped onto a young, strict looking teacher's shoulder. "Wizgiz remember how Iris feels about Rabbits." She whispered to him. "Oh right. Thanks for reminding me Melinda." Wizgiz said before transforming again back into himself and just sitting on Melinda's shoulder.

'Strange I feel a pull from the red head. She maybe a great warrior or something. I shall have to talk to her after classes tomorrow.' Melinda thought looking at Bloom.

**After classes**

"Miss Bloom stay behind." Melinda said leaving no room for argument. "Yes Professor Melinda?" Bloom asked as she went to stand in front of her. "Do you have experience fighting with a blade as you do hand to hand?" Melinda asked. "Um well my parents taught me to fight with a um knife if I'm attacked. Why?" Bloom responded nervously. "Calm down Miss Bloom. You are fine, not in trouble. I would like to help you along with your training. How would you like to train with a fire arm?" Melinda said. Bloom looked at her in shock. "Really?" She asked looking at her teacher excitedly. "Yes. If you can correctly answer this question. When and why do you fight?" Melinda said. "Simple. I fight to defend my family, friends, and myself. I fight only when I have to." Bloom said simply. "You know I haven't heard that answer in a long time. You gave the answer that the last person I took under my wing gave so they could learn from me. Would you like to learn everything and anything you can about fighting Miss Bloom?" Melinda asked thinking back to Oritel and Miriam two of her greatest students. "Yes please. If I may ask who did you last take under your wing?" Bloom said grinning. "King Oritel and Queen Miriam of the planet Domino. Two of my best students and two of my best friends. They have long since gone missing. Before I joined the three schools I fought alongside them as they fought a great evil known as the Ancestral Witches. During the Final battle they opened a portal and were sucked in along with the witches. Their daughter Daphne perished saving her younger sister who too has been missing. My goddaughter is gone to who knows where and my friends are trapped in a place of great darkness. You share her name Bloom. You look like her too. Long flaming red hair and Cyan eyes much like her mother." Melinda said saddened at the loss of her friends and students. "I joined the schools two years ago after many years of searching for my lost friends and goddaughter. Your training starts tomorrow after lessons. You have every day that school is out off besides Saturdays. You may leave." Melinda said with a wave of her hand she dismissed Bloom as soon as she was out she left the building and went to Lake Rockalucha. She let out a mighty howl reviling that of her past life Kayless calling out to Stovall core for her fallen friends.

At her dormitory Bloom heard to cry and went out to the balcony and took put the cry. "Yo Bloom what are you doing girl?" Musa asked as she heard Bloom's howl. Bloom stopped as Melinda continued to howl. "Musa it's the cry to the Honored Dead in Stovall core to tell them a great Warrior will soon be arriving or to call out to one already there. If a warrior hears the cry they take it up to make the message stronger." Bloom said before taking up the cry again. Musa nodded before she too took up the cry. Tecna had also been wondering so she pulled up why someone would do that before she heard Bloom's response so she, Stella, and Flora took up the cry with them. Telling the Honored Dead in Stovall core to watch out and protect Oritel and Miriam where ever they may be and to give Bloom the strength she needs to be a great Warrior like her parents before her.

"Goodbye my friends. The Warrior has failed you. The only thing I regret more than losing you is Daphne died." Melinda said after letting the howl end. She returned to Alfea not noticing the orange glow from the lake. As Daphne showed up at the surface to see her parents' dear friend. 'The Warrior trained my parents and now she is training my sister. At least I know she will be safe with her as a teacher.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blades clashed as Bloom's sword training raged on she was learning to wield a heavier blade than she would in battle. Swords to shields as Melinda's training regimented continued until one was disarmed and classified as no longer being a threat. It raged for hours as Bloom had been at this for months now. Until finally one of them lost their sword the other pointed at their neck as if to strike the final blow. "You have held your own nicely longer than either Oritel or Miriam. Retrieve your sword we are done with training with them for the evening. We will move on to fire arm practice." Melinda said removing her sword from in front of Bloom's throat. Bloom quickly went to do as Melinda instructed.

**After training**

Bloom returned to the dorm as she always did after intense training days like Mondays and Saturdays, to 'start and end the week strong.' After showering and changing Bloom fell into bed and into sleep.

_**Inside Bloom's dream**_

_Bloom wondered through the darkness sword at the ready in case of attack as Melinda had taught her when facing the unknown. "Bloom." She heard a voice call out to her. "Who's there?!" Bloom yelled into the darkness. "Bloom." She heard being called again. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Bloom yelled fear parsing at her heart but she did not let it show. She had been taught that bravery wasn't the absence of fear. 'Only fools hold no fear' Melinda had told her. 'Fear and Bravery go hand in hand for without fear you would not have the bravery to do what you are scared of thus without it making us all fools.' Melinda had told her. A figure appeared out of the darkness. "Hello Bloom. I am Daphne." The woman told her. "Oritel and Miriam's daughter Daphne?" Bloom questioned not lowering her sword. "Yes I am surprised that you were told of me by the one who blames them self for my death." Daphne said moving toward her sister. "You may lower your sword Bloom I mean you no harm." Daphne said as she stopped at an inch or two before the blade of the sword. Bloom slowly put it into the sheath at her hip. "Why are we here?" Bloom questioned her hand never leaving the handle of the sword. "Simple I wish to tell you that you are not who you believe you are. You are the missing daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam. You Bloom are my sister." Daphne said no trace of humor in her voice. Bloom looked shocked and just stared at Daphne for a minute before she regained use of her mind. "You mean to tell me that I am learning from my parents' old teacher?" Bloom asked in shock. "Not just that but more you will discover in time. Good luck in your training sister and tell Melinda I said The Batleth will be wielded again in time." Daphne said before disappearing back into the darkness. Then too the darkness faded into the light of Sunday morning._

**The next day**

Bloom woke with a start as the Winx stood around her. "Honey is something wrong? You were talking in your sleep." Flora said as she sat down on Bloom's bed. "Yeah Flora I'm fine just a freaky dream is all." Bloom responded getting up and out of bed.

**At Melinda's office later that day**

"Bloom I thought you would be enjoying your day off training. Is something wrong?" Melinda asked concerned about her student. "I think Daphne, Oritel and Miriam's daughter came to me through my dreams last night." Bloom said no humor in her voice. "Bloom you must be mistaken only a few bonds will allow what you are suggesting which could be the bond Daphne and my goddaughter shared." Melinda said not getting her hopes up that there was a way to talk to Daphne. "She said 'The Batleth will be wielded again in time.'" Bloom said passing on Daphne's message. Melinda's eyes went wide. "I have only ever told Daphne that. That means that you're-" Melinda said trailing off in shock. "Oritel and Miriam's daughter. That's what she told me." Bloom said finishing Melinda's sentence. Without responding Melinda stood up and turned to look out her window. "I spent many years looking for you and your parents Bloom. You must know that I love the fact you have returned to me. I fought alongside your parents and the company of light to defend Domino from the Ancestral Witches for a long time. They earned my respect and my friendship with their Bravery and Honor. You must know that the heads of each of the three schools fought with them as well. Each earning my trust through their actions on and off the battle field. Your sister is the reason you got away before you too had been killed. I was there that day. I should have protected her, saved her from those, witches." Melinda said. When she had started talking about Daphne's death she got a pained look on her face. "I will never forget that day. For I vowed to find you and make sure you stayed safe as I should have done for your sister." Melinda looked back toward the window. "I will see you tomorrow for training. I would like to be alone." Melinda said dismissing Bloom. "See you tomorrow Melinda." Bloom said before leaving the room. Melinda paid her no mind as she was too lost in her memories and thoughts of recent events. "Now we may very well be at war again. I will not lose you another daughter Oritel, Miriam where ever you are." Melinda said breaking the silence in the office. She looked around to make sure she was alone before moving over to her desk. She tapped the picture of the company of light before Oritel and Miriam were lost. The picture slide down revealing a keypad. She punched in the code before the side wall slid to the side. In its place there was a hidden room. 'Thank the dragon that I put that in all those years ago when Kayless built the schools.' Melinda thought as she walked over to the old room. If the amount of dust in the room was anything to go by the room had remained undisturbed since Kayless had sealed it more than ten thousand years ago. Within the room there were weapons and armor from Kayless' battle with Molar. "Nothing will be like that mighty battle but it is almost time to wield the Batleth once again." Melinda said as she moved to the stand that contained the sword of honor. It was a unique blade to say the least. A razor sharp point extending a foot from each end of the handle. The hand itself, wrapped in leather and wide enough for three hands, to quickly change the attack the sword did or blocked. Across from the handle three more razor sharp points extended forming what looked to be a small 'W'.

Melinda removed the Batleth from the stand Kayless placed it on. She practiced the different placements of her hands possible for battle. She nodded satisfied that she could wield the blade to its fullest potential. She then moved over to the armor and slid her hand across the chest plate. While she had been Kayless she never dishonored the armor by removing the damage done from battling with Molar. "Must get some new armor." Melinda said offhand thinking about if she really needed it. She nodded to herself reasoning that if she was to use the sword Kayless had all those years ago she too would wear similar armor, similar to what Kayless had worn in the battle of Molar. She moved over to the weapons the honorable three gave Kayless for when it was needed in battle again. The first a knife called the D'k tahg. Like the Batleth it is a unique blade. Two side spikes come off the halt, the blade a half inch wide gap extended from a half inch from the halt to an inch away from the tip of the knife. The blade itself was 4 inches in total from halt to tip. At the end of the handle there was a mace like ball. 'It was good for hand to hand combat.' Melinda thought as she put the blade back into its sheath and placed it on her hip.

The second was what she remembered was called the tajtiq. A long knife with a curved blade just as sharp as the Batleth and the D'k tahg. Melinda sheathed the knife and placed it into the pocket on her thigh as she typically wore her cargo pants to hold her weapons.

The last was like a broad sword only half way down the blade was a spike sticking put. She remembered that it was used to inflict farther harm to its victim. Melinda placed that too into its sheath and placed that on her other hip.

"I'm ready for battle." Melinda said as she dawned her armor. She had found more of the armor Kayless wore after his battle with Molar. She headed out as she heard the sounds of the Alarm saying that danger was approaching the battle was upon them.

_**A/N: I know I skipped like most of the first season but really I can't write that as the way it is in this story is Bloom trained and trained. Skipped a week once Sky breaks her heart. More on what happens after that happens to her love life after that happens is after the battle. Sorry but I don't think you want to sit through hours of reading about her training. To all the Trekkies out there you know where these weapons come from. I don't own them or the Winx Club.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Makayla made her way to the battle, Batleth in hand she carried extra weapons for Bloom as she had yet to get her powers back. "Bloom!" Melinda called into the crowd. The red head ran over to see what she wanted. "Take these and remember your training." Melinda said simply handing Bloom a broad sword, one set of throwing knives, two daggers, and two hand guns. Bloom stared in shock at the weapons. "Snap out of it Bloom! We don't have time for you to stand there in shock! Put them on now and get ready for battle!" Melinda snapped out her orders. Bloom didn't hesitate to obey. She placed the guns on each hip, strapped the sword to her right hip, and placed the throwing knives around her waist. "You will fight with honor or you will not fight, return the weapons, and will never train with me again I gave the same warning to your parents at the first battle we had while they were still training." Melinda said, before handing her a set of armor to put on. Bloom quickly put the armor on before the battle began.

The army of decay was approaching the school. Melinda readied the students for the fight. "Remember what we have taught you for you will need it all today. Fight with bravery and honor and after the fight is over we shall have our school, our lives, and OUR FREEDOM!" Melinda said hoping to bust mural among the students as they had to fight for their lives.

The army came bursting through the gates of the school. "Today is a good day to die." Melinda muttered to herself as she rushed a monster as they attacked. As the Batleth sliced through the decay monster it grew back every limb. Monster after monster Melinda slain with the Batleth. More came forward. "FIGHT AND WIN FOR NO ONE WILL STOP US!" Melinda yelled as she slain her hundredth monster. Around her the battle raged on.

The battle raged for hours before the monsters withdrew from Alfea. Melinda held the Batleth high above her head as Kayless had, and let out a howl reviling that of Kayless. Bloom along with the Winx and teachers joined in. The other students were shocked as some of their peers had been killed in the battle. "WHY ARE YOU HOWLING?!" They heard someone yell. As the howl ended the students got a crash course at why Warriors howl after the death of someone who died in battle.

Melinda stood in front of the students. "TODAY WE LOST SOME OF OUR OWN BUT WE WILL NOT LET THEM DIE IN VAINE! THEY DIED SO ALFEA CAN LIVE ON! WE WON THIS TIME BUT ONE BATTLE DOESN'T DETERMINE WHO WINS THE WAR! WE WILL WIN! WE'LL MAKE SURE IF IT!" Melinda yelled into the crowd. The students cheered as Melinda said that they would win. She let out another howl, this time everyone on the campus that lived through the battle joined in cry.

After returning to her rooms for the night she moved to her closet. She pulled out what she never thought she would use again. She pulled out a set robes the covered her from head to toe her face would remain hidden, a shotgun she strapped to her back, a .45 caliber pistol she put into the holster at her hip, armor used by every Warrior since Kayless, and a broad sword with the crest of the Domino family that was given to Kayless by his father she placed at her other hip. "The Warrior is back." Melinda said to herself as she transported to the front gates. She walked in and to the center of the courtyard. "ALFEA!" She yelled her voice changed thanks to the robes. "THE HEROES AND WITCHES NEED OUR HELP THEY TOO WILL BE ATTACKED!" Melinda yelled to the students and teachers as she gained their attention. "WHO ARE YOU?" A student yelled to Melinda.

"My name is unimportant but they call me the Warrior!" Melinda said standing tall. Bloom moved to the front of the crowd. She drew her sword and placed the tip on the ground handle in the air and kneeled. "Warrior you are kind to have visited us while in the middle of war. I volunteer to fight with you to save the witches and heroes." Bloom said head bowed.

Whispers broke through the crowd as Bloom kneeled before this stranger. "BLOOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stella yelled. "Showing proper respect for a Warrior of their level as one should." Bloom responded still kneeling. "You may rise young Warrior. You master must be proud of your progress if you know the proper edict already." Melinda said feeling pride run through her as she had yet to teach her the edicts to show a warrior of better skill yet. "She might it is up to her." Bloom responded getting to her feet with the grace of a warrior. "I'm sure she is." Melinda said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Show me what your master has taught you." Melinda said drawing her sword. "I'm sorry Warrior but I only fight when I have too and only for the right reasons. That was my master's condition that could have made it so she would not teach me." Bloom said bringing her sword into its sheath. "You fight for the right reasons I am honored to be in your presents." Melinda said kneeling before Bloom on one knee head down much as Bloom had done but her sword was not drawn. "The very same could be said about you Warrior." Bloom said.

Melinda walked toward her classroom Bloom following behind with the Winx. Once they arrived Melinda looked around before moving them inside the room. "Now what we need is to head to Domino and see if we can't get Bloom's powers back." Melinda said standing by her desk. "I should tell you all something. You already know who I am." Melinda said before removing her hood. "MELINDA!" The Winx and Bloom yelled seeing their teacher. "Yes I am the Warrior." Melinda said entering another pin into the keypad behind the photo. The opposite wall opened to show another room. "Follow me we need to get you equipped for traversing Domino." Melinda moved to the far wall. "What is this place?" Tecna asked, Melinda sighed. "Tell me what you know of the legend of the Warrior." Melinda said grabbing the things they would need on Domino. "Not much." Tecna admitted with a shameful look on her face. "Nothing is wrong with that Tecna the tale has been lost over time. Sit and I will tell you." Melinda said as she moved about the room. The Winx sat to hear the story. "To know the legend of the Warrior you must know the story of Kayless." Melinda began. "Before Domino came to be what it was before the witches it was a land called Kronos ruled by a tyrant called Molar. As he lived in the wealth of Kronos his people suffered from poverty and starvation. The people of Kronos were once known for their warrior spirits, but Molar had beat it out of them. There was one that would not break, no matter what Molar did, and even to stoop so low as to kill their family. Kayless Domino, your ancestor Bloom, promised a kingdom built on the foundation of honor, bravery, and happiness for his people. With that promise made he rallied many to his call. Three of those who joined Kayless were the Honorable Three, his friends Bolot, Colose, and Tocar. Each masters of their own fighting style but they were equally as powerful. Bolot master of the Blade, Colose master of light magic, and Tocar master of dark magic. The army marched on the capital city, each hungry for freedom, the battle raged for twenty days and twenty nights. Molar fled the battle to seek refuge in the nearby mountains, Kayless too left the battle and journeyed to the volcano at Kesta. There he forged a mighty blade he called the Batleth, sword of honor, from the molten lava. Wielding his new weapon, Kayless went to the mountains to seek Molar's refuge. The final battle took place a top a cliff overlooking the battle in the valley, within the valley many great Warriors from both sides lost their lives. Upon the cliff Kayless and Molar were locked in mortal combat each knowing the fate of Kronos hung in the balance. Finally after another twenty days of battle it was over, Kayless raised the Batleth high above his head and let out a mighty howl. Letting the honored dead in Stovall Core know the spirits of many great Warriors were on their way. Warriors from both sides laid down their arms and took up the cry. For their teachings and leadership Kayless decreed that the Honored Three would continue their teachings. He built the three schools. Bolot took over Red Fountain he made the school for males to learn to wield a blade and control their magic, Colose took over Alfea and made it into a school for female light magic users who were later given the title of fairies, Tocar took over Cloud Tower for female dark magic users who later got the title of witches. They each taught at all three schools but over time the schools changed after the deaths of the Honorable Three. Kayless upheld his promise to his people and Kronos in honor of Kayless was renamed Domino by a Council Kayless put in place to make minor changes for the people. Upon his death and his son taking over the kingdom and ran it the same as his father before him, for the people, Kayless went to Stovall Core but was back with this being said 'You will continue to fight for bravery, honor, and happiness to those you deem worthy. Good luck Warrior.' Though he was reborn many times the Warrior still remembers every life time they have lived. After the first life time upon finding out he had to continue to fight Kayless now named Solaris of Solaria next in line to be king he decided to fight for people who show they fight for Honor and Bravery and that they would gain a strong ally and friend. All those who would try to trick or betray him would pay dearly, often times they would pay with their life." Melinda told the true tale of the Warrior. "Every Warrior had a curse with them though. They would have powerful enemies who would try to get them too break, they too would stoop so low as to kill their family." Melinda added a hint of sadness in her voice thinking of her parents who had been killed when she was four.

"So that's the true story of the Warrior." Stella said. "I had heard a simpler version when I was little. My father said we should be honored we had the Warrior born into our family, but Bloom you should be even more proud you are the descendent of the first Warrior." Stella said, Bloom just nodded standing. Within a magically expanded bag Melinda had put six sets of climbing ropes, two sword for Bloom and herself, enough provisions for three weeks, wood for fires, matches, paper, Birch bark, thermal blankets, and tents. "Girls put these on." Melinda ordered handing each girl a black snow suit. "No thanks." Stella said trying to give the suit back. "Stella you are going to Domino right?"

Stella nodded. "You know it is a frozen waste land right now right?" Again Stella nodded. "You want to keep warm right?" Yet another nod. "Then I suggest you put that on or you're not going." Melinda said simply. The Winx quickly put the suits on.

_**MEANWHILE AT RED FOUNTAIN**_

Sky was standing around trying to call Bloom but he found his number had been blocked. _'Why doesn't she want to talk to me? I'm a Prince!' _Sky thought in rage. _'If she doesn't love me I'll make her think she does. Now how to do that?' _ Sky thought.

The army of decay attacked as he started thinking up ideas. The heroes fought with all their might but the monsters were too tough. The decay flew everywhere with each slice of the blade but it wasn't enough. An air ship flew down and hovered high above the ground as the door slid open and that troops within opened fire.

"Prince Sky! We're here to rescue you!" Diaspro yelled from the ship.

"No I must stay and fight!" Sky yelled in reply.

"Sky you're a prince let these peasants fight for you!" Diaspro yelled trying to reason with the boy.

Sky's reply was simply sliced the rope. Diaspro withdrew the troops after that. The heroes around Sky fought while he had been talking to Diaspro. The stables burned to the ground as lightning set it ablaze. The dragons had broke the chains that held them inside the stables in their panic to get out. "HEROES MAKE A STRATEGIC WITHDREW!" Cobitora yelled as the monsters started to over whelm the heroes that survived the battle. As they filed into the battle ships to escape the school the only thought running through the heroes minds minus Sky's. _'Red Fountain has fallen.' _Sky was thinking _'She doesn't love me of her own accord I'll use our time at Alfea to make her think she does. Just how?'_

_**The Heroes arrive to Alfea**_

Faragonda was waiting outside as the ships landed. "Welcome heroes follow the professors they will help you settle in." Faragonda said after Saladin filled her in on what had happened to Red Fountain. Sky rushed over to the headmistress.

"Miss Faragonda do you know where Bloom is?" Sky asked. "Sorry Sky but she isn't here right now she is on Domino trying to get her magic back." Faragonda said. An idea popped into Sky's head as the woman walked away. An evil grin appeared on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Timmy and Brandon as they had went looking for Sky. _'What is he up to?' _They thought as they saw the picture he pulled up on his phone their eyes went wide as they looked at each other thinking the same thing. _'He plans to make Bloom love him!'_

_**Meanwhile with the girls**_

"Bloom are you alright." Melinda asked as she helped the girl to her feet. They had fallen down into a crevice. Well Bloom had fallen into it Makayla was pulled in as she tried to pull Bloom back onto the newly formed cliff. "Yeah. We got lucky that time." Bloom responded getting to her feet. Melinda nodded pulling out the swords handing Bloom her sword. "You never know what we're going to run into here." Melinda reasoned as Bloom looked at her confused, Bloom nodded taking the sword.

As they made their way through the passage Melinda noticed that they weren't in a cave. They were in Domino's royal castle. Melinda raised her hand to the side of her head and put her index finger and thumb up. What most people would mistake as her saying two, but Bloom isn't most people. She quickly moved in front of Melinda and kneeled facing her. "Bloom rise for you are within your home, the place of your ancestors. I will lead you to the armory your father and mother planned for you to follow in their footsteps. They made weapons and armor. Your parents may have preferred a peaceful solution to problems but they knew from your kingdoms past that battle maybe the only solution if peace doesn't work. Your people warriors unlike any other in years past when your parents began their rain of this kingdom they decreed that their people would not need to teach their children skills needed in battle. In the end that ultimately led to the destruction for their home and their people. Years of tradition ended by one ruler in the end it destroyed their kingdom." Melinda said. She told Bloom of the tradition of Domino of they made their way to the Armory. We they made it Melinda had finished telling Bloom of the tradition of training one's child on Domino. "Your father made it so the people didn't have to train their child should they choose but he was going to train you girls anyway but he never trained Daphne for reasons he never told me but when he asked me to be your godmother he said that come the age of six I could train you if I wished he was to teach you what Honor and Bravery were as he knew I would only train those who showed on and off the battlefield that they can and would uphold both of those. Your parents were brave people I only wish I could have done more. As soon as they found out Miriam was pregnant again they started getting weapons together so they could train you. Then I arrived and your parents pieced things together they noticed that every time I disappeared the Warrior would appear and vice versa. That showed me that they showed intelligence as well. I do miss them more than you could ever know Bloom, they were my dear friends since the death of my parents the closest thing I had to family. I guess the legend is true the Warrior is never meant to have a family." Melinda said as she opened the doors to the armory. Bloom walked in and she looked around shocked here was armor perfect for her the perfect size everything. Bloom picked up a sword and it felt as if it was made for her hand. "Your parents enchanted everything to grow as you did even if you never touched any of it." Melinda said as an afterthought. Bloom then remembered what Melinda had said right before she opened the door. "Melinda what did you mean when you said 'The Warrior is never meant to have a family'?" Bloom asked.

"Simple Bloom the Warrior was destined to love one person and their kids who would survive until long after their death. There is one prophecy about one Warrior having a family longer than that." Melinda said the last part being said after a moment's thought. "What's the prophecy?" Bloom asked, Melinda sighed. "After many years of suffering the Warrior with hair as black as a Raven's feather, a girl with hair of fire, a woman with hair as blue as the ocean's depths, and a woman with hair as black as a raven's feather and a stripe as white as the winter's snow would find love in each other and against all odds they would make a life. The Warrior with raven hair and eyes of chocolate, would finally bring an end to the curse, she would have a family who survived." Melinda paused trying to recall the rest of the prophecy. "I'm sorry Bloom that's all I can remember."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That's fine Melinda." Bloom said looking over at her teacher. Her eyes widened. "Melinda your hair is as dark as a Raven's feather and you have chocolate brown eyes!" "True but I doubt that I'm the Warrior from prophecy." Melinda said sitting down on the floor of the armory. Bloom sat down beside her. "What if you are though? What if I was one of the people you were meant to have a life with? You told me you sensed something in me that you never sensed in any other of your students. You thought it was just because I was destined to be a great warrior, but what if it was because it was your heart and soul were telling you that we were part of this curse ending thing?" Bloom said looking off into the armory. "Are you trying to tell me something Bloom?" Melinda teased standing up and grabbing the bag she had dropped onto the floor. "What?! No." Bloom said with a blush.

"Relax I'm only teasing you. I seriously doubt that I'm the one talked about in the prophecy." Melinda said piling in all the weapons stored in the vast room in the bottomless and weightless bag. After a while Bloom joined in piling in all the weapons and armor she could get her hands on. There were weapons she never even knew existed in the room and soon placed into the bag, different kind of knives, swords, guns, all types of weapons no one ever expected to see. The armors that were there were quite shocking as well. Soon there was nothing left but a bare room.

"Let's move on there's more to see." Melinda said as she closed the bag. Bloom nodded and followed Melinda as she left the room. They continued through the ruins of Domino's royal castle.

As they reached the courtyard the castle started to shake. "Earthquake?!" Bloom screamed. "I don't think so look at the ice roof!" Melinda yelled pointing up to the thawing ice.

"BLOOM! MELINDA!" The winx yelled upon seeing the two. "ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" Stella yelled from where she was flying above the other girls.

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short I've had bad writers block for most of my stories. I think it's that I'm not as bored right now as its summer so my mind doesn't have to make up stories to keep me entertained. I don't know but I'll try to get a longer chapter out hopefully after school starts again.**_

_**Peace ya'll.**_

_**BLOOM: What the heck is that?! You have never done that before.**_

_**I'm trying a new outro instead of just ending it.**_

_**BLOOM: Well it's odd.**_

_**Shut up its staying and how did you even get in here I barricaded my door?**_

_**BLOOM: Magic**_

_**Get out before I call Melinda.**_

_**BLOOM: NEVER!**_

_***moves stuff from in front of door.* MELINDA! GET IN HERE!**_

_**MELINDA: *Walks in holding sword and gun.* what I'm right in the middle of training?**_

_**Get Bloom out of here she's driving me crazy.**_

_**MELINDA: I thought you already were.**_

_**Crazier than I already am.**_

_**BLOOM: Now THAT is a scary thought.**_

_**Get out Bloom go train with Melinda or something?**_

_**BLOOM AND MELINDA: NO!**_

_**Why are you so against it Melinda?**_

_**MELINDA: No comment. *Looks around nervously before running from the room.***_

_**BLOOM: *Chases after Melinda screaming.* GET BACK HERE!**_

_**Okaaaay drama. Peace ya'll.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we followed Bloom down the halls as we walked we drew closer and closer to where the vault was and the hall in which I had my last fight with the witches.

When we reached the corridor of that fight we saw a body only slightly decayed. "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW" Stella whined as she saw it. The body had blue hair and emerald green eyes were open yet unseeing of the world that lay before her. "That was the last Warrior the one who was asked by Oritel and Miriam to train baby Bloom upon her sixth birthday to fight as was custom, and asked to be god mother to the same baby girl." I said as I closed the eyes of my previous life letting her finally have her eternal sleep.

"How did she die?" Musa asked she could not look away from what she was seeing. "In the midst of a glorious battle. She was fighting the Ancestresses to keep them distracted long enough so Daphne might get her baby sister to safety. She died protecting the princesses of Sparks." I said as I stood back up. I conjured in a coffin and placed my previous body into it. "The dead deserve a final resting place not being slumped over in a corridor." I said as all the girls minus Bloom gave me odd looks. Bloom though was muttering an Earth prayer. Stella was the first to recover and muttered a Solarian prayer. Next was Flora, than Tecna, the final to recover was Musa each muttering a prayer from each of their home worlds for the warrior that died protecting the last of the Sparks royal family.

"Come I have a feeling I know where Bloom is being told to go. It is just at the end of this corridor." I said as I finished making my way to the vault.

We arrived at the vault only for Stella and Musa to start cracking jokes about how if Stella ever ran low on cash she could always ask Bloom.

I growled in frustration at the two's joking nature when war was on us like a pack of rabid wolves looking for something to eat. I stopped when I saw Daphne appear.

"Daphne?" I gasped as I walked closer to her. "Warrior, it's good to see you again." She said smiling before she turned and talked to Bloom.

We stayed for about an hour before leaving empty handed. Through all this my mind was racing from seeing Daphne again. It wasn't until I heard one of the girls shout that it even registered in my mind that we were being attacked. I pulled my sword and began slicing through Ice creaters left and right. Then I saw it. A huge Ice monster. Though the girls took what they had learned in classes to take down the creater until the Specialists could arrive to get us out of there.

We had arriveed back at Alfea to find it very crowded from all the people who now lived within it's walls. I made my way through the crowd back to my office and opened the wall again to pack away the things inside my bag that were mine. Though a good majority of it was Bloom's from the Armory.

When I finished packing my things away colapsed into my chair with a groan as the wall slide shut. I closed my eyes for just a second when Bloom burst in telling me that she wanted to go rescue the witches from the dungeans of Cloud Tower. Faragonda was not far behind her yelling that it was a suiside mission. I massaged my temples with a groan. These two were giving me a major headache.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled it got the two to stop yelling over each other and to stop talking in general. "Bloom tell me your plan you must have one if you want to leave now to rescue the witches." I said as I pointed to the red head.

"My plan to recue the witches is simple we take a select few students with the best fighting grades and skills from both Red Fountian and Alfea. They along with the fighting instructors from the schools if able bodyed use the passage ways connecting the three schools to the Cloud Tower Dungeans from there we find the right cell. The witches will have to be helped to be freed from the cells by any means nessicery. Slip back into the tunnels and make there way back to Alphea for medical treatment and housing. The tunnels upon the return of the rescue team and the witches will be destroyed, sealed and made to seem to never have existed. You told me we never leave a man behind, we have to help or we will be leaving them behind." She said as she stood at attenchen. I nodded and turned to Faragonda. "What are your reasons for calling this a suiside mission? The plan seems pretty straight foreward to me, Fara." I said as I looked at my old friend. "One she is saying we send in students. Two Codatora can't go he was hurt in the last attack so you would be the only one there for an entire team of students. Three we don't know what cells they are being held in. And four well, I'm sorry to say old friend but we don't even know if they are still alive." Fara said her face was grem. "Good points but remember back to the battle of Sparks Fara. Saladin was wounded, you and Griffin were captured, Oritel and Miriam were off at a different part of the Planet fighting. You and Griffin were presumed dead after a week in the Ancestresses tender 'care'. I went on what many had considered a suiside run to bring you home. Dead or alive. I didn't know the layout of their fortress like we know the layout of Cloud Tower. I didn't know if you were alive or not. I didn't even know if you were being held there. I stuck by my falasify of to never leave a man behind. That's what brought you and Griffin home. I didn't have a team with me remember. It was a solo run. Many told me after we got back to the Palace that I was a moron to run after you two like that. I told them what I will now tell you. I never leave a man, fairy, or witch behind dead or alive I was going to bring you home." I told her as I looked her straight in the eye. Fara nodded but said nothing for a while before she relented and agreed to let me take a group of students on this run.

I had the files of the students who wished to go on the mission sitting on my desk with the grades of fighting classes and specialties. How Prince Sky of Eraklyon even got onto a team let alone one as skilled as the Specialists is beyound be. _**(A/N: I really don't like Sky. Not from the moment we met him.)**_ I had decided the teams with the help of Saladin and Coditora. It was decided Bloom, and Stella from Alpha would go and be acompinied by Brandon, and Bishop of Red Fountain. Mua would have gone as well but she had to stay behind to calapse the tunnel after everyone was safely through. Once the mission was under way there would be three guards from each school posted on the entrence to the tunnel. These included Tecna, Musa who would pull double duty by cullapsing the tunnel, and Amarly from Alfea. From Red Fountain the students selected were Timmy, Spencer and Jared. Sky's position on the Specialists was being rethought as he had no actual Specialties besides the fact he was going to be a king.

The students and I were making our way through the tunnels on route to Cloud Tower. Bloom had by now donned the armor made for her when she was a baby and had most of the weapons I had thaught her how to used hidden somewhere on her person. Her armor looked much like Oritel's had when he and Miriam had that final battle against the ancestral witches.

We surfaced out of the tunnels closed to the Dungeans. I looked back at the students and nodded telling them that the coast was clear. We poped out of the hidden entrence desiged as a painting. We went the little way left to go to the dungeans where we had heard voices at the very end of the hall. We moved fast to get there Stella and Brandon staying at the end of the hall to keep watch there and Bloom and Bishop would watch my back as I delt with freeing the witches. "Griffin you in there?" I asked as I went to peek through the little window in the door. "Melinda dragon am I glad to hear you. Get us out of here. Riven is just across from us." Griffin said quietly. "Yeah got to save you again Grif. Anything special about the door or lock?" I asked. "Lock yes if is spelled to not be able to be pick all the cells are the door though no nothing." She told me. "Perfect stand back everyone." I blasted the wooden door and to my surprize all the Cloud Tower witches fit into one cell. I then blasted Rivens door and we all started back to the entrence to the tunnel. We bolted back through and the witches made it to Alfea unharmed but the army of Decay was fast on our tails.

"Get the witches to Alfea Bloom and I will hold off the Army. Tell them to Cullapse the Tunnel once you get out." I ordered. The rest of the students nodded and ran bringing up the rear. Bloom and I guarded the entrence to the tunnel fighting almost back to back. We managed to lure the army away from the tunnel before any could get through and headed to the roof. I conjured a Wind Rider up before we both hopped on an rode away.

_**A/N: And there you have it another chapter of the Warrior.**_

_**Bloom: I like it, though what happens to me and Melinda?**_

_**Well you'll just have to wait and see just like them.**_

_**Bloom: But that could take forever!**_

_**I'll try to get the chapters out faster Bloom calm down but with school starting up again soon I have to worry more about getting my schedule memorized. Until then my dear I leave you with this. Peace ya'll.**_


End file.
